Juego
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. El príncipe de este cuento había sido rescatado por su princesa. Capítulo único. S


**Juego.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.  
**

"Su cabello me causaba cosquillas en el pecho, sé que en mi rostro tenía la peor cara de bobo que alguien podría tener, pero me resultaba inevitable. ¿Qué más me podría causar el hecho de tenerla aquí, en mi cuarto, entre mis brazos?  
Respiré el aroma de su cuerpo y cerré mis ojos imaginándome besándola lentamente y subiendo sobre ella. Sabía que mi cuerpo la apresaría debajo, siendo ella tan pequeña era algo natural, y que me perdería en el color de su mirada justo antes de tomar mi posición en aquellos labios tan tentadores."

El reloj despertador sonó justo cuando mis manos habían tomado su rostro atrayéndola aún más a mí. Lancé una maldición para nada apropiada y me enderecé con lentitud en mi cama. La luz comenzaba a entrar por la ventana. Suspiré y maldije nuevamente por esos sueños que me perseguían, deseos que quería hacer realidad y algunos cuantos kilómetros lo impedían.  
Otro monótono día había comenzado.  
No entendía cómo es que después de que mi trabajo me apasionaba y me mantenía ocupado ahora todo era algo ordenado estratégicamente para el paso de las horas. Sentía que era lo mismo día a día, sin una razón para seguir.  
Todo desde que la conocí a ella.

'Ojos verdes, no. Ojos verdes, tampoco', caminaba por la ciudad buscando entre las chicas que caminaban (y en algunas ocasiones, acompañadas) a aquella que me había destrozado la vida con su sonrisa. Cada vez que lograba atisbar el color de sus esmeraldas en algún rostro enfocaba la vista para descubrir al poco, y con mucho pesar, que me había equivocado de nuevo. Y a cada anochecer, justo al llegar a casa, me gritaba lo tonto que era mi comportamiento y notoria obsesión hacia alguien que podría bien no existir.  
Porque a pesar de mantener claros mis recuerdos sobre ella y recordar cada minúsculo detalle de su cuerpo…: sus pestañas largas y pobladas, sus delicadas cejas que enmarcaban aquel par de esmeraldas que todo el tiempo me sonreían, sus labios delicados y carnosos que me provocaban desear tomar todo su sabor a besos. Y su cuerpo, pequeño, delicado y bien proporcionado. Aún a pesar de que si cerraba los ojos la veía en la habitación de aquel hotel en Tomoeda, aquel por el que pasaba noche sí y noche también solamente en busca de que regresara de aquél lugar de donde pertenecía, aquél lugar donde la había besado hasta el cansancio y más. Aún así yo en ocasiones creía firmemente que todo era un sucio y triste juego de mi mente.  
Por el cansancio, por la soledad, por el deseo de tener a alguien. Un juego doloroso y cruel. Ella se había ido por miedos incomprensibles para mí. La amaba, me amaba, ¿qué más importaba en esta historia? Le daría su espacio si eso era lo que necesitaba, aunque eso fuera doloroso cada segundo, cada respiración.

Probablemente mis sueños más hermosos no eran más que pesadillas.

Subí al auto y cerré los ojos reclinándome en el asiento. Cuando terminaba mis asuntos laborales y volvía a casa era el peor momento de mi día. Porque recordaba perfectamente el cómo ella reía y me tomaba del brazo para acercarse al volante. 'Tienes que enseñarme a manejar', me había dicho con una sonrisa, y yo solamente pensé en que si eso la hacía quedarse a mi lado podría hacerlo una y mil veces.  
Arranqué automáticamente, la mayor parte de las veces mi cerebro marcaba que hacer sin que me diera cuenta. Realmente todo era monótono ahora que ella no estaba.  
Mordí mi labio inferior al dar vuelta en aquella calle donde la ví por primera vez. 'Esto debería de ser masoquismo', pensé al momento de bajar del auto y sentarme en aquella banca.  
Aún sin cerrar los ojos podía verla ahí sentada. Esperándome. No pude evitar reír al recordar que todo había comenzado por mi prima, que ella me había dicho que alguien necesitaba de mis servicios y que la cita era al día siguiente en ese lugar. Yo asistí pero para intentar mover la cita de lugar y de día… Por supuesto que me quedé cegado en cuanto vi a la mujer que me esperaba. Porque ella fue una marca de mi vida que jamás podría borrar.  
Porque ella era un ángel que había bajado para mostrarme la felicidad, y romperla al momento de irse de mi lado.

Estuve sentado en aquél lugar hasta que el cielo se oscureció, no podría decir si era porque la noche había llegado o debido a que el meteorólogo de las noticias matutinas le había atinado está vez. Fruncí mis labios al notar que había le había prestado atención a la televisión en mi habitación sin darme cuenta, cosa que no había pasado en las últimas tres semanas. 'Las mismas que habían pasado desde que ella había salido de mi vida', pensé mientras tapaba mi rostro con ambas manos.  
Una parte de mi cerebro reaccionó ante la idea de que por fin estaba saliendo de aquel lugar a donde llegué en el momento en que había comprobado que mi existencia sin ella ya no valía. Que por fin podría volver a ser el mismo de antes… Mi corazón, en cambio, protestaba ante la idea de olvidarla.  
¿Olvidarla?, ¿realmente eso era posible? No. Yo nunca lo permitiría.  
Caminé nuevamente rumbo a mi automóvil, era hora de ir a casa. En el momento de abrir la puerta la primera gota de lluvia cayó en mi mejilla, despertándome del trance. Y frente a mí, ella estaba con un paraguas sonriéndome y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
'He vuelto', susurró en el momento en que yo salté por encima del capo hasta llegar frente a ella. En un suspiro la tenía en mis brazos nuevamente, su aroma y la forma en cómo se acomodaba entre mis brazos me gritaban que nunca se había alejado. Que las últimas semanas únicamente habían sido una locura y terrible pesadilla provocada por mi mente. Sentía sus lágrimas mojar mi ropa y sabía que ella había sufrido tanto como yo.  
Ella había vuelto a mi lado. Sakura estaba aquí, de nuevo.

Un sonido suave llenó el lugar, abrí los ojos ante el recuerdo que eso me provocaba. Me enderecé con rapidez antes de notarme dormido (como me sucedía últimamente) y poder atisbar hasta la última nota musical de su risa. Me impresionó verla frente a mí con una playera mía que debía de quedarle poco más debajo de lo elemental y con un brillo en sus esmeraldas. Noté que ella aún no se había percatado de mi despertar.  
Observé cómo su cabello, un poco más largo de lo que lo recordaba, caía por sus hombros y estaba desordenado; cómo su sonrisa era genuina e inocente observando… ¿mis fotos de bebé? Sacudí la cabeza cuando contemplé sus labios, igual a cómo los recordaba. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta ella, justo cuando dirigió su mirada hacía mí la tomé en brazos y besé apasionadamente. Si la vida se acababa en ese mismo instante que lo hiciera.  
Si esto era un sueño deseaba no abrir los ojos, quería quedarme aquí por siempre.  
'Syaoran…', susurró cuando pasé mis labios a su delicado cuello. Para mí no existía ningún otro sonido tan hermoso como mi nombre en su voz. La empujé con delicadeza hacía la pared, perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes.  
Dios mío, como amaba el verde.

La semana siguiente de eso fue más colorida y brillante. Sentía como si todo hubiera sido en blanco y negro y desde que ella, mi flor de cerezo, me esperaba en casa, todo había cambiado a colores. Los días en el trabajo ya no me parecían monótonos, pero me eran infinitamente largos. Sólo deseaba llegar a casa a perderme en su aroma y risa.

'Syaoran, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?' me preguntó Meiling, mi prima, quien trabajaba conmigo en aquel lugar. '¿No crees que es pronto para una decisión de ese tipo?'. Yo sonreí y negué suavemente. 'No sé si alguna vez alguien podría sentir lo que yo, aquella conexión con Sakura. Como un clic en mi cerebro y corazón en el momento en que la vi por primera vez, una luz que se encendió y brilló dentro de mí. Y aún no se había apagado, brillaba con más intensidad cada vez', le respondí con calma, probablemente me creía un tonto enamorado.  
'Por cierto, gracias por las flores', dijo cambiando de tema, 'si supiera que te presentaría sin querer a la mujer de tu vida hubiera firmado un contrato para sacarte algo más, ¿qué tal un collar de diamantes?' concluyó entre risas. Su mirada demostraba la felicidad que le daba el que yo hubiera encontrado a aquella mujer con la que quería pasar mi vida y algo más: la eternidad.

La noche era estrellada. Ella lucía hermosa un vestido en colores oscuros y un suave maquillaje. No me importaba verla como fuera, siempre conseguía dejarme embobado hacia toda ella. Yo tomé su mano entre las mías, encajaban perfectamente. Como si toda ella hubiera sido creada solamente para mí. Como si todo yo hubiera sido creado solamente para ella.  
Me acerqué hasta su oreja izquierda ante el suave sonido de la música, tomando su cintura y acercándola a mí. 'Cásate conmigo' susurré… y a cambio obtuve un sí.  
El juego de mi vida no había terminado, ni se había puesto en pausa. Apenas comenzaba. El príncipe de esta historia era rescatado por la princesa.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí un nuevo one-shot creado de las maravillas, extrañas, raras y Pamiescas profundidades de mi mente.  
La verdad es que la idea original era algo diferente pero uno va escribiendo de pronto cosas muy diferentes, los dedos son traicioneros.  
Va dedicado a todos los Fans de Sakura y Syaoran, sobre todo a los de CemZoo.

Si te gusto (o no) dímelo, me harás feliz.


End file.
